In a gait cycle, the foot optimally goes through pronation and supination. When either of these tri-plane motions is made in excess, the foot is subject to biomechanical maladies with these excess deviations from its neutral position. Additionally, the foot in stance is subject to ground force reaction which often is the cause of foot deformity. However, conventional orthotics fail to actively manage motion in the horizontal, vertical, and lateral planes of motion during gait or in stance and therefore do not efficiently adjust to ground forces, stabilize the foot, or assist in propulsion during propulsion.